


5th, fragmented

by chandae_sundae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandae_sundae/pseuds/chandae_sundae
Summary: Isang session kasama ang kaisoo couple
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	5th, fragmented

"Di mo lang alam," ang wika ni Jongdae sa kawalan, kinakausap ito na para bang may nakikinig sa kanya. "Naiisip kita." pabulong niyang sinabi sa berdeng bote na kanina niya pa hinehele. Nakatingin ngayon ang mag-kasintahan na si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kanya, punong puno ng pag-aalala ang mga mata. Tama nga ang hinala ni Kyungsoo na may pinagdadaanan ang kanyang kababata, hindi naman kase umiinom si Jongdae at lalong hindi umiinom ng ganito karami. Ano bang nangyari sa kaibigan niya? 

"Dae, tama na yan." Sumbat ni Jongin, sinusubukang kunin ang bote mula sa kanyang kaibigan habang tinatabi naman ni Kyungsoo ang iba pang bote upang hindi na ito makita. Madaling nakuha ni Jongin ang bote mula kay Jongdae, sinubukan naman ni Jongdae na lakasan ang kanyang hawak kaya lang nanghihina na siya. Inom pa nga. 

"Baka sakaling maisip mo ako." pabulong na bigkas ni Jongdae habang sinusubukan siyang kargahin ni Jongin sa kanyang likod. "Dae, wag ka ng umiyak. Tahan ka na." sinabi ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang likod nito, mahirap abutin pero kailangan niyang gawin para mapatahan ang munti niyang kaibigan. "Di mo lang alam." huling bigkas ni Jongdae habang binabaon na niya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin, humihikbi na at nahihirapang huminga. Muling nagkatinginan ang magkasintahan at napabuntong-hininga. 

Ala-una na ng umaga, at naglalakad na sila papunta sa tahanan ng nakakatanda. "Soo ano bang nangyayari?" tanong ni Jongin, ngayon lang kase tumahan si Jongdae kahit na kanina pa siya tulog sa likod niya. Hindi naman kase iyakin si Jongdae kaya't talagang nakakapagtaka. "Jongin, hindi ko alam pero ngayon ko lang nakitang umiyak ng ganyan si Dae," sambit ni Kyungsoo,wala namang nababanggit sa kanya si Jongdae na problema pero napadalas ang pagkakatahimik niya na para bang may iniisip na malalim, "Pero ayoko ng ganito siya, nakakapanibago." 

Pagkabukas nila sa tahanan ni Jongdae ay bumungad sa kanila ang magulong itsura ng tahanan. Mga librong hindi na naibalik sa istanate, mga cd na nagkalat sa lapag, at mga halamang nanunuyot na. Nagkatinginan na lang sila at ngumiti ng malungkot. Binihisan at pinahiga na ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae, na agad namang niyakap siya. Nakakabigla. 

Pagtapos niyang pilitin na matulog na ito ay agad siyang lumabas, naayos na pala ni Jongin ang lugar. Nagkwentuhan sila habang naglalakad pauwi ngunit nasa isip pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongdae sa kanya habang niyayakap siya ng mahigpit. "Hanggang sa gabi inaasam makita kang muli." mahina lamang ang pagkakasabi ni Jongdae pero rinig na rinig yon ni Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh hulaan niyo na lang kung sino yung tinutukoy dito


End file.
